Fifty Moments
by orphan mia
Summary: Fifty drabbles about Betelgeuse and Lydia and their relationship. They are not chronological, and they are only about 100-200 words each. Read and Enjoy. Rated high T movie-verse


Fifty moments

A/N: Hey, this is a one shot of fifty drabbles all about Betelgeuse and Lydia. This may be pushing the T rating in some parts, but hey, it's all in good, steamy fun. Read and Review!

I

**1. Rejection**

Betelgeuse had never taken a liking to being rejected, even if it was apart of life (and death). Still, the look of victory on Lydia's face stung like salt in an open wound as he was swallowed by the sandworm.

**2. Rules**

"It was against the rules." Juno clucked her tongue with annoyance at Betelgeuse's bored eyes. He puffed on a cigarette, blowing smoke out of his nostrils. "Did you hear me?"

**3.** **Gossip**

People were talking. Supposedly, Lydia Deetz had a boyfriend. He slunk around the school, cackling in the shadows. During lunch, Lydia would sneak outside. People said it was to get into some heavy-petting. But it was just gossip.

**4. Fun**

"I'll get in trouble."

Lydia did her best not to smile as Betelgeuse stomped his feet. They were standing outside of a Porsche dealership. The poltergeist grabbed her hand, his flesh cool against her hand.

"It's only trouble if you tell."

**5. Stars**

She had been stargazing when she had called him back. Squinting, she had found him. His star. She said his name. Once. The breeze froze, as if he had been surprised. She said it again. The leaves shook. Closing her eyes, she shrugged. You only live once.

**6. Story-telling**

When Lydia asked him how he died, Betelgeuse laughed, patting her head as he said she was too young. She argued, tugging at his suit, but soon allowed him to change the subject. He didn't get much rest that night, because he _wanted_ to tell her. He really did. It was just... he couldn't remember.

**7. Picnic**

Delia knew something was awry when Lydia went to the annual family picnic. She had to wear an adorable low-cut blouse, and Delia whirled around when Lydia's little cousin asked, "Lydia, what are those marks on your neck?"

**8. Divine will**

It was pure fate that twisted Lydia and Betelgeuse's odd friendship into something more. Lydia wasn't sure why she allowed herself to be talked into ice-skating, but she was. How could she have known that she was going to fall through the ice? How could she have known that her friends would be too frightened to call for help? It seemed to be the only option as she gasped out his name three times. His hands shot through the water, hauling her up roughly. "Don't you die on me!" He whispered savagely as if threatening her as she clung to him. "Don't you die on me, Lyds."

**9. Not fair**

Betelgeuse twiddled his wedding ring around his finger. He kissed it, sighing. He was sitting on Lydia's gravestone. It wasn't fair. She went straight to heaven, and... and he couldn't go after her.

"I thought you would wait for me..."

**10. Nerd**

Lydia would never forget the day she asked him for help with her math homework. Betelgeuse pulled out glasses, frowning as he bent over the problem. His eyes narrowed as he frantically scribbled out the equation. He bit his tongue between his teeth as he figured out equations in his head. When it was all said and done, Lydia was laughing herself to tears while Betelgeuse muttered darkly to himself, denying the blush that crawled up his face.

**11. Glasses**

It wasn't uncommon for Lydia to stare at him. He was quite a sight to behold. However, after every kiss, after every hug, Betelgeuse thought that perhaps Lydia needed glasses. She saw _something _in him that... well... even _he_ didn't see.

**12. Questions**

Adam and Barbara had a few questions of their own. Well, they screamed at first, and a few plates were broken when Lydia and Betelgeuse announced their engagement. It took Lydia's confident posture and cool voice to calm them down as she assured them that she knew what she was doing. Adam pulled Betelgeuse out into the hallway, and Betelgeuse smirked.

"We haven't had sex, if that's what you want to know."

Despite the wave of relief that rushed through Adam, he shook his head.

"Do you love her?"

**13. Socks**

Betelgeuse's house had marble flooring. The first time he had her over, she kicked off her shoes and slid across the floor.

**14. Leader**

Some leaders work to rise to their position of power, while others merely find themselves there. Betelgeuse found himself in the position when... because of... well, he wasn't sure _what_ happened, but the fact still remained that he, Barbara, Adam, and Lydia were all on Saturn. Clearing his throat, Betelgeuse began to trek along the sand, the others sticking close behind him.

**15.** **Revolution**

"It's not a revolution."

"It's just a _name_, Beej."

"Well, it's a stupid name. I don't feel like overthrowing the Afterlife. The only thing I want to throw is your damned television!"

Lydia sighed, regretting that she ever showed Betelgeuse Dance-Dance Revolution.

**16. Rebel**

Lydia's breath fanned over his face. He held her close, their noses touching. He told her that he wanted no part in being a chapter in her teenage rebellion. He wanted to make _sure_... but... it was so _hard_ to remember that when she whispered, "Please," against his lips. As he kissed her, he felt her smile. Her first kiss. To him. Betelgeuse nipped at her lower lip, causing her to jump. _Not bad._

**17. Drunk**

Betelgeuse never thought he was ticklish, but he twitched when Lydia's nose brushed his neck. She kissed the skin that connected his neck to his shoulder, letting her tongue flick out. The poltergeist moaned, his hands squeezing her hips.

"You're drunk."

She laughed.

**18. Jerk**

Betelgeuse cackled as a lamp flew past his head, shattering against the wall. In his hands were a pair of black _lace_ panties. Lydia was furious, her face beet-red.

"Give them back, you jerk!"

He did return them, but only if she promised to wear them for him one day.

**19. Acceptable**

Pale fingers shook as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her wedding dress laid in the tub. She had on sheer lingerie... and she bit her lip. She heard Betelgeuse call from the other side of the door. Holding her head up high, she opened the door.

"Am I acceptable?"

His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open. He grabbed her wrists, preventing her from covering herself up. She blushed under his hungry gaze as he kissed her, pulling her lip between his teeth.

"God, your extraordinary."

**20. Clean**

He only agreed to take a bath because she said she would take it with him. Growling, he crossed his arms as she passed him the soap. She didn't say that she was going to use bubbles.

**21. Fear**

Watching Lydia walk down the aisle... Christ, it scared the shit out of him. She was going to _marry_ him. A _dead_, poltergeist. Juno would go ballistic. Hell, she did the last time he tried. Adam and Barbara still glared at him when Lydia wasn't looking. But that didn't matter. What _did_ matter was... whether or not Lydia was going to be happy with him.

**22. Horror**

Betelgeuse walked into his home to see Lydia Deetz on the floor. Dead. Blood had soaked into the carpet. She was holding a picture of him, her engagement ring shimmering on her finger. Time stopped. He screamed, cursing as he fell to the floor. Right when he began to plot the torture of the being responsible for her murder, she coughed, and... turned into Adam. Betelgeuse punched the ghost in the face, throwing him to the floor. The bruise lasted for a few weeks, but the images lasted a lifetime.

**23. Red**

He pinched her cheeks in the cold, his green eyes scrutinizing the blood that rushed below her skin. He wrinkled his nose. He forgot what it was like to be alive.

**24. Anger**

"You _left_ me for dead."

"You're already dead."

Lydia shivered in the night, seeing Betelgeuse for the first time since he was swallowed by the sandworm. He didn't hit her, and he didn't swear. Still, she could feel the static of rage crackling off of him.

**25. Reality-check**

Lydia never said she loved him. She had no need to because he himself hadn't said the three words that romantics swooned over to her. She was sleeping, her back pressed against his chest. They lay in bed. Betelgeuse had just gotten comfortable when Adam appeared. The poltergeist forced himself to be quiet so Lydia would not wake up. Adam adjusted his glasses.

"She loves you, you know."

**26. Prom**

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to go?"

"Yes, Beej. Come on, let's go!"

Lydia bounced, and Betelgeuse smiled. He opened the car door, then hopped into the driver's seat. After buckling her up and giving her a quick kiss, he punched the gas and they _flew_ towards the horizon.

**27.** **Hung-over**

"Mm... I'm _never_ going to drink again." Betelgeuse moaned, bottles falling from his lap. Rolling her eyes, Lydia climbed into bed. He reached for her, unbuttoning the first button of her shirt and nuzzled her chest. "So warm." She giggled, trying to wriggle away from his lips, but he held her still. "I'm too hung over for sex." She merely stroked his hair. "I love you."

**28. Different**

Betelgeuse was not a virgin. He had developed his skills and knowledge through life and death, and had never been thrown a curve ball. Until Lydia. She was the first woman he had met that was... hyper sensitive on the back of her neck. When he first found out, he almost thought he had hurt her. But... like most things, he grinned sinfully and had her arching back into him, her breathy voice driving him mad.

**29. Sorry**

It was unavoidable. He had done all he could, but everyone's first time hurt. He kissed her, silently apologizing for her pain. And... bless her... she smiled and moved her hips.

**30. Nap time**

"I'm not sleepy."

Lydia yawned, her head dipping.

"Yeah, and I'm alive" She didn't have the strength to send him away. She kept on blinking in and out of consciousness... but she couldn't leave Betelgeuse unsupervised. He sat on the edge of her bed, his eyes so alert and awake. "Just take a nap."

No... she couldn't... but she was already asleep.

**31. Work**

"I can't, Betelgeuse, I have to work."

Lydia pushed her husband away, her face flushed as she struggled to button her blouse despite the cold hands that began to work on her belt.

"Than you shouldn't have worn that outfit."

**32. Wasting time**

She was infuriating. Lydia Deetz called him back about three times a week now. Why was she wasting her time with the dead? She should be living! She should be worrying over trivial things. It was a miserable... miserable spiral that he didn't want to be caught up in. They stopped, and he realized that he had just voiced his thoughts. Lydia smiled, insecure and less-than-perfect.

"I like wasting time with you."

**33. Debate**

Marrying a dead man is only asking for trouble. Sure, he _hadn't_ proposed, but she could feel it coming. She did not want to betray her family. She wanted her parents, Adam, and Barbara to see him like she did. The funny, perverted... and _sweet_ Betelgeuse. Lydia sat awake, listening to the seconds tick away into the darkness.

**34. Feminism**

Lydia never considered herself to be an outspoken feminist, but some of the things that would come out of his mouth... she had to take a stand.

**35. God**

Betelgeuse waited five years into their marriage to ask her about God. She used His name, from expressing her astonishment to keening it during some of their more... intimate activities. When he asked her if she believed in Him, she merely looked at him and smiled.

**36. Authority**

Displaying authority and/or dominance was a key element in their relationship. They would switch. One day, Betelgeuse would thrust a pair of lingerie or a costume of sorts at her and she would rush to put it on. Another day, Lydia would present Betelgeuse with a blindfold and politely state that he would go to their bedroom and wait for her there. Or, Juno would simply tell them both to _try _not to make so much noise.

**37. Puzzle**

Figuring out Betelgeuse was like figuring out the answer to life itself. He didn't change, and that was fine with Lydia. However, he would have these moments where she swore that he was... kind and tender. Like the time he forced her to wear his jacket in the cold. Or the time when he missed her lips and kissed her nose. That was the first time she heard him stutter. Yes... that Betelgeuse was quite an enigma.

**38. Addiction**

Watching Lydia Deetz sleep proved to be... an eye-opener. Especially when she slept _with_ him. She would give him complete trust. A great gift that he could easily break with one betrayal or another. But... he didn't _want_ to, and it was frightfully new to him. The feel of her breath against his skin, or her hot body in general (he swore she was a human radiator) was so... rich that he always wanted more. She was able to bring a strange warmth to his body that he hadn't felt in... a long time.

**39. Mirror**

"Are you out of your mind?" Juno coughed, wheezing at Lydia's calm expression. "We can't let him go. We can't. The council is considering giving him an exorcism!"

What little pigment was left in her skin drained. Lydia blinked, taking in a deep breath.

"Take me instead."

Juno would never forget the brave, grim smile that trembled on Lydia's face. She'd never forget how calm the human girl had been, or how she stopped at Betelgeuse's cell. Juno would also never forget the confused glint in his eyes as he was thrown out of his cell and she was guided in. If there was one thing that Juno would remember, it would be his screams when he realized she was about to take his place.

**40. Prince Charming**

Many girls were jealous when a dozen roses were delivered to Lydia's home room class on Valentine's Day. Then two dozen were found in her lunch box, pressed and compounded so that they would fit. By the end of the day, Lydia's hands were stained red as she shoved the roses in the garbage, swearing that her ghostly suitor would be getting _no_ affection that day.

**41. Sixty seconds**

In the time span of one minute, Lydia cried, screamed, and then showered Betelgeuse in kisses. In sixty seconds, Lydia opened her eyes to see him presenting her with a thin, gold ring, his eyes nervous and his hands shaking. She cried, she screamed, "Yes!" and kissed him. In sixty seconds, Lydia went from having a good day to having a wonderful day with an even more wonderful fiancé.

**42. Lipstick**

"What are you doing?"

"Putting on lipstick."

"I see that, Beej, but why?"

"Dunno." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then saw the red streaks that it left behind. Waggling his eyebrows, he put on a new coat of makeup and pursed his lips. "Come on, give us a kiss!"

**43. Legs**

No one said that love was easy. Many just assumed that it was. Lydia stood outside, her eyes staring off into the stars. She had been engaged for a few weeks, and sooner or later she was going to have to tell her family. And they would not be happy. They would not _hate_ her... but... they would not be pleased. She heard a low voice rasp out from behind her.

"If you carry the world on your shoulders, your legs will break." Her fiancé bit down a yawn, beckoning for her to come back to bed. She obliged, allowing him to pull her back under the covers. "Relax, sweetheart."

**44. Dressing Room**

Lydia never considered herself to an exhibitionist until she made the mistake of informing Betelgeuse that she was going to shop at Victoria's Secret. She went alone, but soon found him in her dressing room. He smirked at her red face as she demanded that he leave, but his lips and tongue... _damn him!_ She threw her head back, her knees going weak as his hands pulled her panties down. Lydia bit her knuckle to keep herself from moaning, cursing him silently as he laughed.

**45. Goose-bumps**

Her breath shuddered. She was still getting used to how _cold_ the Afterlife was. The neighbors thought she was bizarre, but the again, she was _alive_. Betelgeuse held her tightly against him. She closed her eyes and began to wonder if she would ever feel warm again.

**46. Champagne**

Barbara lifted her champagne glass.

"A toast to the newlyweds." She smiled away her tears. "I... I've thought of our Lydia getting married, but... well, I couldn't have _imagined_ that... well... we would be seeing an old acquaintance again. At the beginning, I questioned her judgement, but seeing them together today... I know that she'll be happy."

**47. Santa Claus**

Smoke curled its away to the ceiling. A cigarette hung from his lips as he watched himself gather dust. There was a time when he would be out, having fun. Celebrating. _"Come on, Beej, it's Christmas."_ She was the ghost now. Betelgeuse tried to drink her presence away. He drowned her warmth, her smile, and love in a bottle of vodka.

**48. Gold**

Betelgeuse lifted Lydia up, pressing her back against the wall. Her engagement ring glittered on her finger. She was wearing a plaid skirt with black stockings, and she told him with a breathy voice that she was _not_ going to have sex until their wedding night. Nails scratched her legs, and she wrapped them around his waist, her pupils dilated. Betelgeuse kissed her, smiling at her rising skirt.

"We don't need to have sex to have a good time."

Her brown eyes widened. Nodding, she smiled back and allowed him to continue. Betelgeuse's fingers crept up her thighs, and with a little _push_, he had his fiancé uninhibited, writhing in his arms.

**49. Really?**

"Really?"

"Dammit, Betelgeuse, I wouldn't _lie_ about something like this!"

Lydia felt her eyes leak tears. Tears of anger and fear. Her husband stared from her to the pregnancy test in her hand. She bit her lip, trying to smile but found that it was impossible to do so. Her husband finally sighed and grinned.

**50. Forever**

Fools search for the fountain of youth and hidden doors to immortality. Since the beginning, Betelgeuse never understood _why_ they would want to live forever. It was a waste. One can't have life without death. However, he himself found the _feeling_ of... becoming never-ending.

Each kiss, each wink, and each smile given to him by his wife... those made him feel so at peace that he might as well have been immortal. She shifted in her sleep, and Betelgeuse took her hand and kissed her wedding ring.

_I love you... forever._

II

A/N: Thank you for reading. I did this over a span of two days, made my own prompts, and worked on this during school, because education is just that important to me. Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it!


End file.
